opuestos compatibles
by floripondio
Summary: Buenos este es mi primer publicación, espero que les guste lancean y déjenme sus comentarios. se trata de sasuke y sakura que son de mundos diferentes pero hay una inevitable atracción entre ellos y como aran para poder estar juntos.


CAPITULO 1

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años, tengo el pelo color negro azulado algo rebelde, mi piel es blanca pero sin llegar a ser pálida, mi cuerpo tiene la musculatura perfecta, soy alto, en otras palabras soy perfecto, como se abran dado cuenta tengo el ego por las nubes, pero no es mi culpa, que con solo chasquear los dedos todas las chicas que yo quiera se me abran de piernas.

Mi padre es Fugaku Uchiha, es dueño de más de la mitad de los hoteles de Japón y de gran parte de Europa, me da todo lo que le pido, eso incluye un lujoso departamento cerca del instituto, el auto último modelo que conduzco en este momento además tengo total libertad para irme de fiesta con mis amigos, emborracharme y follarme a quien me dé la gana, pero que me de todo lo que pido tiene un precio veo a mi padre muy pocas veces en al año, es realidad fui criado más por los sirvientes de mi padre que por el.

Mis amigos y yo siempre fuimos los más populares en el instituto y este año no cambiaría la cosa.

Mi pandilla esta formada por Shikamaru, tiene el pelo color castaño claro recogido en una coleta alta que parece una piña, siempre parece aburrido, todo le resulta problemático, es muy inteligente y calculador, también tiene una gran cantidad de mujer detrás de el, la única diferencias es que el tiene novia Temari, es rubia con el cabello recogido en dos medias colas tiene un gran cuerpo, buenas cuevas con anchas caderas.

Neji hyuga, es calculador y distante solo habla si es realmente necesario tiene ojos color perla y el cabello color castaño oscuro largo recogido en una coleta baja que deja algunos mechones libres en la cara, es musculoso y es el único junto con Shika que tiene una novia formal, se llama Ten Ten, es castaña con el pelo recogido es dos pequeños rodetes, tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante esta Gaara, es el pelirrojo del grupo, tiene ojos verdes, es muy callado apenas habla, su actitud es algo sádica, le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, tiene muchas chicas detrás, pero el las ignora completamente.

Somos los chicos más codiciados del instituto, y los mejores jugadores de hockej sobre hielo que algunas hayan pisado ese instituto.

Mi nombre es Sakura Hurano, tengo 15 años, tengo el cabellos de un color muy raro, rosa palido, mis ojos son color verde esmeralda y mi cuerpo es bien proporcionado tengo las curvas necesarias en los lugares necesarios, en cuanto a mi personalidad soy reservada, no me gusta hablar con extraños o lugares con muchas personas, por eso no tengo muchos amigos, me gusta leer y estar sola o con personas que en verdad me agranden, como siempre digo -más vale sola que mal acompañada-, la gente que no me conoce piensa que soy rara, que soy la típica nerd que no hace más que estudiar o que no tiene ida social, pero como sabe solamente mi pequeño grupo de amigos en mi interior soy **una perra**.

Me gusta salir de fiesta, emborracharme, fumar algúna que otra cosa, bailar y charlar toda la noche, mi tipo de fiesta no son las comunes, no me gustan las fiestas masivas llegas de gente borracha y sudada, me dan asco, prefirió las fiesta mas privadas con alcohol a montones, donde puedes tomar asta desfallecer, ya que son todos conocidos de alguna u otra forma.

Solo hay una cosa que odio en lo más profundo de mi ser y es a los hombres que se creen superiores, por tener un papi con mucho dinero y eso les deja el ego por la nubes ya que creen que pueden humillar a las personas y usar a las mujeres como si fueran pañuelos descartables para un acoston y luego desecharlas

Tengo un hermano mayor se llama Naruto, es realidad es mi hermanastro es hijo de la nueva esposa de mi padre, pero nos hemos unido tanto que siento como si fuera completamente mi hermano, tiene 17 años, es rubio de ojos celeste, cuerpo de infarto esta muy bien formado tiene la piel color tostado, es muy hiperactivo, tiene a muchas chicas detrás, pero a pesar de eso, no tiene el ego en las nubes sabe mantener los pies en la tierra, eso es lo que mas me gusta de el, le gusta ayudar a las personas y hacerse amigo de todo el mundo.

Tenemos muchos gustos en común, el tipo de fiestas a la que nos gusta ir, el tipo de música, entre muchas otras cosas por eso estamos mucho tiempo junto y nos hicimos casi inseparables

Pronto comenzare una nueva vida, mi padre aspecto un nuevo puesto de trabajo en Tokio, eso será un cambio brusco para el tipo de vida al que estoy acostumbrada sin preocupaciones donde puedo hacer todo lo que quiero en total libertad, tendré que empezar es una nueva escuela, que por que escuche está llena de ricachones, lo único que me reconforta es que Naruto ira a mí misma escuela.

Las clases comienzan en una semana, espero que con la ayuda de Naruto pueda salir delante de esa tortura.


End file.
